FTA: A LoveHate Relationship
by Sapphi99
Summary: 16 most popular students. 8 pairs of arch enemies. 7 days a week of drama. 6 complicated relationships. 5 days of school per week. 4 sets of peaceful love. 3 people in a lovehate triangle. 2 groups of Elites. 1 transfer student. What can happen? Pairrings: Major GrayLu, some Gruvia, Nali, Gerza, Gale, MiraFrieed and Lyuvia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai people! This is my first Fairytail fiction, and they have totally no powers okay? Zero, zip, nada. I'm doing in a Fairy Tail School type of story, and major couple? GrayLu! I love them to the absolute core! Okay. Enough Graylu-ing here. Few things I want to say.**

**This will be an American style type of school. Freshman, Sophomores, Juniors and Seniors.  
I apologise if I get messed up, because I'm not from America.  
Another thing is that, I'm not so sure about the terms they call each other in Japan, like –san, -sama, -chan, -san, -kun, and –dono. I will check on it so I don't screw up or anything, but just in case I did, please tell me. I'm also not gonna put tons of Japanese words here, just simple ones. And in which case, the other couples are NaLi, Jerza, Gale, MiraFrieed, and Lyuvia. If you do not support any of these couples, you can choose to click the back button and not read the story. But bear in mind that the main couple is GrayLu. **

**Alright, on with da story!**

**Disclaimer: Yours truly does not own anything that has to do with FT, and it I did, there would definitely be Graylu moments in every single episode. **

_-xxxxXXXxxxx-_

"What the hell am I going to wear?" Lucy Heartphilla groaned in frustration. Today was the second day of school after the summer vacation, and yesterday she wore a super kawaii OOTD (Outfit Of The Day), which consists of a cute baby pink halter dress designed by the great and famous Courtney Wazie, just for Lucy. The price of the dress reached up to thousands, and to a normal person, it was WOW! To the Heartphillas, a few mere thousands were nothing, and furthermore, the dress was definitely worth it. Obviously the dress was not enough; Lucy had worn a pair of white ballet flats to go along, and tons and tons of white bangles. Just thinking about it made her wince in pain. The bangles were freaking heavy. Her poor wrists… But never mind. It was worth it. The looks on the girls' faces of Elite 2, they were priceless._ Especially Juvia's. I should have brought a camera. _Lucy thought smugly, while massaging her left wrist. But what she wore also came with disadvantages. "Lucy-sama is so kawaii!" and boy-crazed fans followed her everywhere, wolf-whistling and shouting out pickup lines to her, earning dirty looks from both Loki and Natsu. They were just so, lame. Lucy rolled her eyes up to heaven just at the thought

That was yesterday, and to day she could bet that Juvia would be wearing something super awesome to make up for yesterday, and Lucy simply needed to match up. She discarded a purple top and black skirt on her bed, and sighed. What to wear?

_-xxxxXXXxxxx-_

Juvia Lockser was not having the time of her life. After seeing that stupid blonde Heartphilla strode into Fairy Tail High yesterday, Juvia knew she had something to make up for today. She had heard people whisper, "Why is Juvia-sama not wearing something as nice as Lucy-sama's? After all, they are the official competition in Elite 1 and 2."

Clad in her bra and panties, she walked into another room. It was actually a walk-in closet made up of racks and racks of clothes, shoes and accessories. Pacing up and down, she strode towards her tops section. A load of clothes stared back at her. _Wore that a few months ago, can't wear in that now. _Juvia mused as she face-palmed. Since when was it that hard to decide on an outfit? She needed to wear something unforgettable; something that would make the blonde Heartphilla stare at her like Juvia stupidly did so yesterday. _Wait and see, Heartphilla…_

**An hour later…**

Lucy and Loki Heartphilla glared at the people on the left side of the main gate. This was the meeting place of Elite 1s. What right did they have to be here?

Of course, you might be thinking. Who dare steal the meeting place from the great Elite 1? Well, it was none other than Elite 2. MiraJane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, and Lisanna Strauss, along with Lyon Bastier and Ultear Bastier, simply glared back at Lucy. This place wasn't hers, what right did she have to stare at them with those accusing eyes? In which case you were wondering, why with all the same surnames? Obviously, they were families. Loki Heartphilla was a junior in Fairy Tail High, whereas his sister, Lucy, was a sophomore. The two of them belonged to Elite 1, along six other people.

Mira Strauss, the eldest in the Strauss family, was also a junior, like Loki. Unlike Loki, she belonged to Elite 2 with her other siblings, Elfman and Lisanna. The two of them were sophomores, and twins. Ultear Bastier was a senior, and Lyon was a sophomore. Both were also in Elite 2.

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYY!" An annoying voice called out from the near distance. Natsu Dragneel. He was a loud, obnoxious boy with weird pink…ahem… salmon hair, and onyx eyes. He, without a doubt, belonged to Elite 1, and was a sophomore. Other than that, he had a very obvious crush on Lucy Heartphilla, although she only treats him like a good friend. This, of cause, Loki made sure it was made clear to Natsu, and if he ever forces Lucy for an answer, thou shalt face the wrath of Loki. In which case, Loki was so ever protective of his dear sister.

"Nani?" Lucy tossed her hair and looked at Natsu.

"Nothing, just calling out to let you know I'm here." He said matter of factly. "Anyhow, what are they doing here?" He pointed to the five people waiting at the left side of the main gate.

"No idea, they were here when we came." Loki answered. He tapped his watch impatiently. Where were the rest?

The exchange was seen by Elite 2, and they all snorted in laughter at the stupid pink-headed idiot. All except for Lisanna. She looked at them and wished that she was in Elite 1. She didn't say this to a single soul; the Elite 2 members will kill her. They would throw her out of the group and made a hundred-percent sure that everyone would ostracize her. The unspoken rule was there, you were strictly not allowed to like anyone from Elite 1, and vice versa. On the very first day of their sophomore year, when Lisanna and Elfman arrived, Mira whisked them towards her gang, the said Elite 2, and announced to them that they had been accepted in Elite 2. Lisanna wasn't able to reject. Who would be so stupid to deny a chance to join the Elites?

"Nepotism", the others called, but who dare defied who the Elites had chosen? In freshman year, the Elites will observe whoever that was cool enough for them, and immediately try and bring them to their Elites when they were in sophomore year. Four of them were chosen in each group, two boys and two girls. As Fairy Tail High was a private and prestigious school, everyone there was rich. There were only the rich… and the richer.

Just then, a blue Mercedes beeped loudly and everyone that heard in turned their heads to that direction. Out walked sophomore Juvia Lockser, with an OOTD that was ultra-shocking, and it definitely could match up to, or even better, than what Lucy wore the day before. What with a, white tank top, matched with a jean jacket, and black shorts, with fishnet stockings and black boots tailored perfectly to sit over them, Juvia Lockser looked super sexy. She had decided to go light on accessories. A pair of white hoop earrings and a matching circlet necklace complimented the outfit.

"Kill. Me. Now." Lucy closed her mouth that had been hanging open like some fool. Her oversized off-shoulder white top, with the red letterings LOVE ME, tainted on the shirt, and a super short red shorts, and white sandals was nothing compared to that. She certainly didn't expect that coming.

She quickly looked away and narrowed her eyes. Lucy had figured that no outfit from Juvia that could have beaten hers, unless it was a Courtney Wazie's, or from another top-of-the-charts fashion designer. What she didn't think about was that Juvia was using her sexy appeal...

Obviously, it was working, with some brave boys shouting out," Juvia-sama, you look sexy!" as they walked past the front gate into the school building. Like yesterday, Juvia had caught the attention of almost every boy that was in her sight. Juvia was lapping up all the attention, nodding her head vigorously and laughing as she walked up to join Elite 2. Now the only guys that were not present were Laxus Dreyar, Senior, and Frieed Justine, Junior and Mira's crush.

Lyon eyes shot wide open. Juvia was super-hot.

"Hey bro, you better wipe that blood of your nose," Ultear teased.

"What? Where?" Lyon quickly swiped at his nose, although he felt nothing.

The Elite 2 members laughed at him. Gullible Lyon! He blushed a deep red as Juvia approached them.

"Nice outfit, Juvia!" Mira complimented. "You totally owned that blonde."

_YDS(You Don't Say)_, Juvia smirked and glanced at their direction.

"She's dressed like a prostitute, don't mind her." Erza Scarlett commented as she suddenly appeared with Jellal Fernades. They both of them were seniors, and they had a huge crush on one another. Although stupidly enough, everyone knew except for them. Now the only three that had not arrived was Cana Alberone, junior, Levy McGarden, sophomore and Gajeel Redfox, a sophomore too. Living near each other, they were probably walking here together so they could chat.

"Knock it off, won't you?" Lucy replied. She definitely had not expected Juvia to wear something like that; Lucy had the utmost confidence that the Courtney Wazie dress she wore was irreplaceable.

"Finally…there they are! Hey Cana! Gajeel! Levy!" Natsu yelled, waving his hand frantically. His pink…sorry…er…salmon hair bobbed up and down and it wasn't very hard to not notice him.

The trio quickened their pace to join the group. Exchanges were given and the eight of them chattered nosily as they walked into Fairy Tail High. They were one of the eight most popular people, out of sixteen, in the school, emitting stares from everyone as they walked down the hallway towards their lockers, which obviously, was together. Surrounding their lockers was a group of crazed-fans. Girl fans of Natsu, Gajeel, Loki and Jellal. The four of them were ranked in top ten: _WHO IS YOUR HEARTHROB?_ and they were in the first eight. Loki, being number one, had the most fans. He rolled his eyes at the stupid poll they had at the beginning of the year. The results were as followed. Obviously, all of Elite 1 and 2 were inside the top 10. Top 8 actually:

Loki Heartphilla

Jellal Fernades

Lyon Bastier

Laxus Dreyar

Frieed Justine

Natsu Dragneel

Gajeel Redfox

Elfman Strauss

Obviously, there was also a ridiculous one for the girls: _WHO YOU WOULD WANT AS YOUR GIRLFRIEND?_ And there was no question about who was in Top 8:

MiraJane Strauss

Ultear Bastier

Erza Scarlet

Lucy Heartphilla

Cana Alberone

Juvia Strauss

Lisanna Strauss

Levy McGarden

The irony thing was that, the poll was actually supposed to help see which group was more popular, but there was a problem. Elite 1 and 2 both equaled, with the boys from Elite 1 and the girls from Elite 2 in the same position, and vice versa. No percentages were given, and the fact that they were actually the same popularity percentages made each Elite hated each other more.

"CANA-SAMA!"

"GAJEEL-SAMA!"

"ERZA-SAMA!"

Countless shrieks from crazed boy and girl fans could be heard from all the way at the front of the school building where Elite 2 was. They eight of them rolled their eyes up to heaven, how loud and annoying were the Elite 1's fans? Luckily, their f-

"ULTEAR-SAMA!"

"LYON-SAMA!"

"LAXUS -SAMA!"

Nowhere to be seen was what they planned to say. But walking down the hallways in a group of eight, four boys and four girls, they were obviously noticeable. One had to scream out a certain name from the group, and either the whole group, or the people of the age in the group as them, was definitely there. One simply did not see a certain Elite alone, it was simply not possible.

_-xxxxXXXxxxx-_

"Heartphilla, McGarden, Dragneel, and Redfox. It's a pleasure to finally see you on time. What a rare occurrence." Gildarts, the homeroom teacher of class S1, lifted an eyebrow as the four sophomores stepped into homeroom.

"Aye Gildarts-sensei." Natsu nodded as the four of them headed to the back of the classroom to their assigned seats… or so they claimed. Everyone knew that they personally threatened the staff to put them in all the same classes together…well, it was tradition. It was also the damn tradition that both students from Elite 1 and 2 were placed in the same classes. Being the best out of the best, in academics, looks, etc., they were placed in the best class.

Juvia, Lisanna, Lyon and Elfman, assigned at the other back corner watched them as they four sat into their seats. In every class, the seats were of 9x4, nine in row, and four in column. Every seat was filled, except for the middle one in the last row. It was the invisible line between the two "territories", regardless of which sort of classroom it was. The middle chair was always, always untaken.

"Alright class, today we have a new transfer student here, his name is Gray Fullbuster, and I hope everyone will be friendly with him." Gildarts waved his hands at the door, beckoning a guy to come in. On the cue, a boy with, clad in a polo purple shirt and jeans walked in, with both thumbs each in his jeans pockets, and his other four fingers resting outside the pockets. He had raven black hair, and dark black eyes. He flashed a cocky smile at the class, and opened his mouth to speak, showing his ultra-white teeth, every girl in class sighed dreamily. And when I mean every, I mean every.

"Hey what's up? I'm a transfer student from Blue Pegasus, and I'm about to make every single girl here fall in love with me." He winked and some of the girls screamed.

Lucy jaw hit rock bottom. Sure, this Fullbuster was a total eye candy, but he was overly egoistic, and unbelievably cocky. That I-am-the-best-and-I-know-it attitude of his was something Lucy hated. She glared at the desk and folded her arms. Hate at first sight would certainly be an appropriate phrase here.

Juvia sighed dreamily once more, head lying on her hands and staring into some faraway space, she was probably fantasizing about that drop-dead gorgeous boy that just came into class. She had a slight smile on her face and her heart wouldn't stop going TA-THUMP! This would be what we call, Juvia in her love-at-first-sight stage.

"Right Gray, why don't you seat in between Lockser and Heartphilla?" Gildarts pointed to the empty seat beside Lucy and Juvia, or the invisible line. Gray shrugged, and approached the seat that was in between two gorgeous girls. One was a bluenette, and the other a blonde. Both had a die for hour-glass figure, and good looks. But boy were their expressions weird. The blonde one had her face pinched into a glare, and the other had a happy faraway look in her eyes.

"Hello, Juvia is glad to meet Fullbuster-san." Juvia snapped out of her thoughts and acknowledged the boy sitting beside him. She was staring at him, and you could almost see hearts in her eyes.

"Just call me Gray, alright?" The boy nodded at her. _Already my charms are working…she seem's nice…how about the other one? _ Then he turned his head to the blonde.

"And you are…?"

"Not interested to know you, so you don't have to know me, you pervert." Lucy deadpanned and stared straight ahead, completely treating him like thin air.

Gray was amused, usually every single girl fawned over him, but this girl was different… She seemed like a challenge. And one thing Gray love, was challenges. Wait. Did she just call him a pervert?

"What made you think I'm a pervert?" Gray was undaunted and continued pestering the blonde.

"Well, for starters, you're not wearing any shirt!"

"WHAT?"

_-xxxxXXXxxxx-_

**Sapphi99: So this marks the very first chapter of FTA, A Hate/Love Relationship.  
Natsu: Remember! It's SALMON!  
Happy: Why am I not in it? T.T  
Sapphi: Coz you're a talking cat!  
Happy: Um… so?  
Sapphi: You really are one stupid cat!  
Lucy: Obviously, he is Happy.  
Gray: The forever stupid cat.  
Natsu: What did you just call my cat you popsicle!  
Gray: Wanna fight, flame-brain?  
Erza: Erhum… Is this a fight?  
Gray&Natsu: No! We are BFFS!  
Sapphi: Just get on with it!  
Mira: I'll do it! Sapphi99 apologises for any mistakes, or OOC-ness made. You can correct her with a review. She begs for a review, and I think that she must at least have 10 reviews for a continuation.  
Sapphi: Um… you said that last part, I didn't. But it would be nice to know that people like my story! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I finally updated! Wheee! LOL. Just saying, even thou I wrote a long chappie in chapter one does not guarantee my chapters are all gonna be that long. My average per chapter is usually about 1000++, honestly I did not know how I manage to write a nearly 3000word chapter. And yeah, I changed my summary, I realized how horrible it was, but I do think that 384 characters is rather short :X**

**Thanks for all your reviews; they are 100.1% appreciated!  
Here are my replies:**

**Michaluna****: **_Bonjour! Is that how you people say hi in French? I know the 1st chapter is quite long, I guessed I had a long time to write and edit the 1st chappie , seeing that I took a week to write and another week to edit. Hehe! Continue reviewing :D_

**Guest Le' CarolinnaXannej421**: _Sure, go ahead and call me Saph-chan if you want to. Are you a major fan of Juvia? You seemed so happy that she ruined Lucy's glory. I heart Lucy to the core, I think she is just so kawaii! Continue supporting OK!_

**FairyTailFTW: **_I heart GrayLu to the core, and most likely… wait, make that 100% will not change the major couple to anyone. Anyhow, I read one of your GrayLu stories before, The Strongest Couple, right? That story is awesome, although I did not review. I hardly every review on other people's stories, usually my reviews are all like: wow awesome writer keep writing! Or something along those lines. Hurry up and update that story! I'm getting impatient! Hope you will read on!_

**Guest lalala:** _Thanks! This is actually a plotless story, I'm writing it as I go along. Continue reading and supporting this story!_

**SakuraKiss444**: _They will develop into a relationship eventually, but before that there's gonna be some Gruvia first. I already planned out what will happen to Lyuvia, so be patient and continue reviewing and reading! ;)_

**ILoveCelestialIce: **_That was a really long review you left there! I'm really honoured that you reviewed on my story; you are such an awesome GrayLu writer. When I received the email saying that you reviewed on my story, I was like OMG seriously?! I read your stories before, Three Wishes and Because Of You. They are fantastic. Update soon! I do proofread my chappies, and my English teacher says that I have awkward long sentences. Point out my mistakes if you do see them. Continue to support me and review all the time please!_

**Guest Unnamed: **_Thanks for the compliment :D hope you will continue supporting this story!_

**Guest RandomReviewer: **_Thanks! Please continue supporting this story and review all the time!_

**Disclaimer: Yours truly does not own anything that has to do with FT, and it I did, there would definitely be Graylu moments in every single episode. **

_-xxxxXXXxxxx-_

Lyon sighed and glared at Fullbuster. Just half an hour here and he attracted the attention of all in the class. It didn't really matter that he could attract everyone, but that he attracted a certain bluenette that Lyon had his eyes set on. He could sense Juvia's unwavering stare at the Fullbuster's body. Apparently, after his sudden outburst that he realised he stripped, he could not find his damn shirt, and Gildarts-sensei did not allow him to go to his locker to get another shirt. His well-toned six-pack body was displayed out to the whole world, and girls turned back all the time to get mere glances of his body. Didn't Fullbuster not feel an inch of embarrassment? None at all? He probably purposely stripped and chucked his shirt somewhere, so that he could claim that he could not find his shirt. _He is obviously enjoying all the attention, _Lyon thought to himself. _But how can Juvia like someone as arrogant and as cocky as him? He was here for a goddamned half an hour. Just half an hour. Furthermore, he… _Lyon balled his fists, unable to continue on.

Gray shifted his eyes cautiously to his left. Still staring isn't she? _Quite a funny girl, this Juvia Lockser, _he mused as he turned his attention back to the homeroom teacher. _Still, she's quite cute, with that body and all. Maybe I'll have some fun with her, eh?_ He smirked, knowing full well that his playboy attitude was still with him. _Hibiki-senpai and Ren-senpai…_ well, they did teach him everything he knew. He could charm the socks of any girl here if wanted, it took five minutes max. That is, if the girls were that shallow enough, like those of Blue Pegasus. Fairy Tail certainly has cuter girls, and he was sitting between two of them now. But hey, who's complaining? Not him, that's for sure. He turned to the right, and took a peek at the blonde. She was staring at him, with a funny expression on her face.

"Bet you are enjoying this, aren't you?" He gestured to his half-naked body.

The blonde, startled, looked around her. He was enjoying her bluntness. _She'll change her opinion about me soon enough, and fall for me like every other girl. Ten minutes, tops. I'll definitely consider her…_

"Yes, blondie, you. You are enjoying this aren't you?" He repeated again, a sly smile playing on his lips.

"The name's Lu-cy Heart-phi-lla." She pronounced each word slowly like he was some sort of child that didn't understand anything. Then her face turned into disgust as she registered what he said after. "And, no. Certainly I have seen better-looking bodies than… that. If you call that a good body, you are obviously living in your own world. Have you even looked in the mirror? Please. Only overly cocky bastards like you think that your own body is oh-so-charming." She snapped back at him, her disgust displaying in her voice.

Gray's jaw split wide open. She called him a cocky bastard. In fact, she had also called him a pervert. So what did that make him? A perverted, cocky bastard? This was the first time someone had ever dared said something like that to him. How dare she actually insult him? Who the hell did she think she was? Did she not know that he, the great Gray, was one of the most popular of Blue Pegasus? The guy on the top of the popularity charts? She even insulted the body he had worked so hard on! Gray gave her a glare. She simply glared back. He was starting to hate her and that bitchy attitude of hers. His mind spun as he thought of a comeback.

"Is that how you treat new students? By insulting them? If you call me a cocky bastard, go ahead. But there's no denying that you are a bitch." He shot back. So much for trying to charm her, he did not want this kind of girls to fall for him. She was so rude and was being such a bitch to him.

"Whatever!" She twisted her neck back to the front, and you could almost see dark aura coming out of her. One certainly did not want to even try and speak to her now, unless they felt like having a one way ticket to the depths of hell. _How dare he!_ She fumed. _Did he even know who he was talking to? Wait until he finds out I'm from the most popular group in school. Wait and see. I'll make his life a living hell. Gray Fullbuster, you are going to regret calling me a bitch! _

If anyone stared hard enough, you could almost see lightning coming out from their eyes. Bright lightning that could scorch you the minute you come close to it. So, just a warning. Do not disturb the two of the time being…

_-xxxxXXXxxxx-_

"Oi Natsu! Hurry up!" Gajeel turned back to the classroom and yelled at him. That idiot was taking a long time to pack up, and Lucy, Levy and Gajeel himself were already preparing to go to the next class and try not to be late for once, and this pink-headed guy was taking his own sweet time.

"Go on first, don't wait for me!" He yelled back, waving his arm vigorously to usher them to go on first.

"We might as well go first, Gajeel! If he continues packing at this pace, he will miss the whole lesson!" Levy tugged Gajeel's arm and pulled him out of the classroom, where Lucy was waiting.

"Geez, that baka." Lucy sighed hopelessly and the trio proceeded towards their next classroom for their next lesson, Maths.

After seeing them walk off towards the classroom, Natsu quickly chucked the rest of his stuff into his bag and gave a glance at Gray Fullbuster who was talking to Gildarts. Bag slung over he's shoulder, he strode to the classroom door and leaned against it, tapping his foot impatiently while waiting for their chat to finish.

"Fullbuster." He spoke up as Gray walked passed him, when his chat with Gildarts had ended.

**Gray's POV**

"Dragneel." I imitated and folded my arms. "What?"

I studied him from head to toe. Natsu Dragneel, the boy that was sitting beside that damn blondie. Funny, loud and irritating all the same. He was quite popular, I noticed. Every smartass comment off his mouth emitted giggles and short glances from the girls in front of him. In fact, if I think about, that was the same for the rest sitting at the back row. Wonder what that was all about…

"Don't mess with Lucy." Dragneel's voice brought me back to earth. Don't mess with Lucy? The thought of ignoring her presence utterly delights me. Still, this nosy parker had no right to talk to me like that.

"You have no right to order me around. I'm not your servant." I glared at him and walked out of the door, without a backward look.

**Normal POV**

Natsu stared at the figure that was getting smaller and smaller. What the hell. This guy really did not know who he was dealing with.

"New kid…Big ego…" Natsu muttered. "Oh shit, Maths!"

He rushed out of the classroom and ran towards the math classroom. _Macao-sensei is so going to kill me._

_-xxxxXXXxxxx-_

Maths passed without any excitement, though Juvia was checking out Gray's "firm abs" as stated by her, Gray acting like his flirty-self, and Lucy beside uttering the words "Cocky bastard", which led to Gray snarling back, until Macao intervened and asked the two of them to "please shush!".

"Hey, what's up with that Fullbuster kid. You two seem to have a thing going about." Levy enquired as four of them headed down towards the cafeteria to meet the others. It was now lunch.

"I do NOT have a thing with that jerk." Lucy grimaced at the thought of that. "Plus, its so obvious Lockser like him, she was totally throwing herself at him. Imagine, two utterly despicable people dating. Seemed like it just ruined my appetite."

Levy snorted at Lucy's sarcasm and burst into laughter. Often did not she found Lucy's sarcasm hilarious, with her quirky thoughts about everything.

"Shorty, you really have to control yourself. Don't act so out of control." Gajeel commented.

"I am not short! And I have perfectly fine control of myself." Levy defended herself, jabbing an elbow into Gajeel.

"Gahihi. Impulsive aren't you."

"Gajeel! You…"

The bickering henceforth continued all the way down to the cafeteria, where the four others, Cana, Loke, Erza and Jellal were already waiting at their table.

"Finally. I am starving!" Jellal complained as the eight of them grabbed trays and their food.

The eight of them started eating, joking and gossiping about everything, with sudden loud laughters exploding from their table once or twice, which resulted in stares from everyone and a purposefully loud, "Tch, uncouth!" aimed at them coming from the Elites 2 table.

"Hey, you know the new kid Gray?" Lucy started when the door to the cafeteria opened again. Everyone took in the awkwardly dressed Gray Fullbuster. Half-naked, jeans…he certainly stood out. His thumbs were once again in his pockets with the other fingers resting against it. He took a step, then stopped, pursing his lips, as if considering where to sit.

"That's him…" Natsu pointed out to the group

"Gray! Here!" Ultear suddenly burst out, waving her arm frantically to attract his attention.

Gray stared at her and started walking to their table. The others gave Ultear a questioning look.

"Wait, wait!" Ultear stood up and quickly pulled Gray by the arm.

"Everyone, this is Lyon's and I's cousin!" Ultear introduced.

"Laxus Dreyard." Laxus said without looking up from his phone.

"Frieed Justine." Frieed offered his hand to Gray.

"MiraJane Strauss, but you can just call me Mira." Mira beamed at Gray.

"Pleasure's all mine, especially to a pretty girl like you." Gray winked at Mira.

"Oi oi. She's my girlfriend! Don't go making passes at her." Frieed withdrew his hand immediately and placed it protectively around her shoulder. Gray raised his hands in mocked surrender, and everyone laughed. _He certainly fits in well, he is so likeable_, Juvia thought, her eyes in a glassy, faraway mode.

"Earth to Juvia, hello, Juvia!" Lyon called as he waved his hands around the bluenette.

"Hai!" Juvia snapped back to attention.

"Daydreaming again?" Lyon teased, a smile playing on his lips, resulting in a punch on his shoulder from Juvia.

"Ara ara… Don't the two of you go flirting again." Mira intervened into their conversation.

"Yeah! Be a MAN and include us!" Elfman added in his two cents worth.

"Elfman-niichan, Juvia is not exactly a man…" Lisanna pointed out, smiling weakly at her twin brother.

"Off to get a drink, be right back." Gray strode off towards the queue. _What an interesting and crazy bunch of people, _he thought to himself.

After grabbing a cup of grape soda on his hand, he proceeded to walk back to the table. A sudden yell from the other side of the cafeteria attracted his attention, and he turned his head…

BAM!

"Baka!" Lucy yelled at Gray. Gray had bumped into Lucy and the impact had knocked her onto the floor. "Look where you are going! Unless you are cocky enough to think that you can actually walk without looking!" Lucy wiped her face off the grape juice that had spilled on her. Her eyes burned with fury as she gave Gray a you-better-apologise-or-else look as she stood up, wiping the dust of her butt.

Gray gave a loud guffaw at her. Of all luck! The drink had spilled on her! Her, Lu-cy Heart-phi-lla. He smirked as he remembered. She had a large purple stain on her shirt, very obvious and totally unmissable. What a joke! He certainly wasn't going to apologise.

"You should thank me for helping you decorate the shirt instead. Besides, you smell of-" He inhaled deeply."Grapes. If ants didn't love you before, they will love you now." He turned sharply and walked off. If he stared at her any longer, he will lose himself and laugh like a hysterical maniac.

_-xxxxXXXxxxx-_

**Loke: I didn't have a line in the story! You are now going to lose all the many fangirls!  
Gray: Those are my fangirls! They don't need you.  
Erza: Not that I minded… but Jellal had a line!  
Sapphi: Heyhey! Attention. This is a Gray and Lucy story, so obviously you people won't have many lines!  
Happy: Be thankful you were at least mentioned… I wasn't even of existence in this story!  
Cana: Id better be mentioned in the next story, or at least have a line! Or its sayonara, I quit!  
Sapphi: Just get on with it.  
Lucy: Sapphi99 apologises for the long wait in this chapter and she hoped that this chapter was as exciting! Please review this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I'm back. Hehehe. I apologise for the long wait. I had exams. Phew! Anyway, I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter!

Replies to my awesome readers:

**IrishElvnorWhiteDreyar**: _Thanks, continue supporting this story!_

**SakuraKiss444**:_ Ohhh. I am a diehard GrayLu shipper, I just can't imagine Gruvia. But let's compromise on the fact that Gray is hot! Gomen for the long wait!_

**FairyFTW**: _Moondragon? You sparked my curiosity... Thanks for the review, and I do apologise for the long wait. _

**natpereira**: _Yes yes, I will certainly continue this story. It's my first Graylu after all! Read and review always _

**yurippeloving**: _ Thankyou! I will try and do my best and continue keeping this story funny and interesting!_

**michaluna**: _Fairytail is always that childish aren't they? I was hoping to bring some atmosphere of theirs here. And that lets poor Happy's name be mention once in a while. I adore him, he is so kawaii!_

**KAraIce**: _It takes me a long time to update, gomen. Thanks for reviewing, and continue to support this!_

**thebeautywithin13**: _Grammar mistakes? Sorry. I will be more thorough in checking next time. It's fun to write about both their sides, and showing how similar yet different they actually are ;)_

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own anything, I'm not that awesome!_

_-xxxxXXXxxxx-_

_That baka! What is wrong with him?! _Lucy cursed in her mind as she pushed the washroom door open.

"What happened to you?" A currently fixing her hair's Cana took in Lucy's sticky state, looking slightly overwhelmed.

"Don't. Ask." Lucy gritted her teeth as muttered back a reply. She walked towards the sink and started to splash water on her hands, legs, knees, trying to get the sticky juice out of her skin.

"Hmmm?" This made Cana even more curious, and she raised an eyebrow at Lucy, who was busily splashing water everywhere, making the floor wet. "Seriously Lu. Spill." Cana lent a helping hand to Lucy and attempted to scrub off the stain on her shirt, but making it worst instead.

"And Gray-sama said, Gray-sama is going to make us all for in love with Gray-sama! Oh my god! Juvia was blushing like crazy! Juvia is in love!" The door to the ladies opened once more, and here entered Juvia and Ultear.

"Seriously? You like him? I can set-" Ultear stopped abruptly, seeing the blonde and brunette in front of her. "What are the two of you doing?!" She trailed her eyes from the extremely wet floor all the way up to the sticky Heartphilla, who had beads of water all over her skin and a stained shirt with purple smudged all over it.

"That's not your problem, Bastier." Cana replied without looking up at her.

"Its Bastier-senpai, Alberona. Oh and by the way, nice shirt." Ultear smirked at Lucy.

"Geez, thanks. Did you know that it took me a matter of a few minutes to get this awesome design?" Lucy shot back. It was war in the ladies room, with sparks flying from one girl to another.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a tiny freshman walked in. She took one look at the scene, recognised the faces of everyone staring back at her, and gasped.

"P-pardon me!" She barely whispered and ran back out.

That's how it was. The Elites had this intimidating and scary aura to them. Even being in the same room as them caused every other sane person to feel as if they are lower than the supposingly perfect Elites.

"Tsk. Freshmans." Cana clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Back to where we were…"

"Juvia thinks that the shirt Heartphilla wearing is stupid."Juvia commented, adding in a little fuel power for Ultear.

"Hey Lockser. What if I tell you that your lover-" Lucy paused, making quotation marks in the air "Designed the shirt?"

"Gray-sama what?! " Juvia shrieked, immediately thinking the worst. "Juvia is out of here!" She immediately stalked out of the ladies, with Ultear following in her quick light steps.

The two Elite 1 girls laughed in unison.

"Nice comeback! What an epic reaction!" Cana giggled, pushing the door open. She and Lucy had both gave up on the shirt…

"Hey, guess what!" Cana said as she slided her butt on the chair again…

_-xxxxXXXxxxx-_

"What happens if I take off your spectacles?" Gray reached down with a hand and slided the spectacles off a lucky sophomore. "See, I always thought you were cute, from the moment I saw you." He threw her spectacles onto the table carelessly and made his way to his seat.

"Gray! That was MAN!" Elfman cheered as Gray walked to the back.

"Man? More like flirt!" Lucy snorted from her table, where Natsu, Gajeel and Levy were all crowding around. Giggles emitted from her surroundings.

"You know I heard that. I-"

"Juvia will ask Minnie-san one more time. What did Minnie-san do to Gray-sama?"

Juvia grabbed Minne's shirt and stared into her eyes. Juvia's eyes grew wider and wider with anger and jealousy. (**A/n: Minnie was the girl Gray flirted with just now)**_How dare she actually try to get close to Gray-sama! Love rival!_

"Love rival! Minnie-san had just made enemies of Elite 2!" Juvia screeched at poor Minnie, who was still confused.

"With Gray such a flirt…"

"…And Juvia such a possessive demon…"

"They…"

"Are going to make enemies of every single girl here." The four members of Elite 1 stared at the scene, amused.

"Class class!" Laki, S1's literature teacher, strode in carrying a big box. Her indistinct purple hair was tied in a high ponytail and she was wearing a very sharp outfit, a crisp white shirt and a black pencil skirt.

"Whats in that box, Laki-sensei?" Natsu shouted from the back of the class.

"These are the names of your partner for the upcoming project. Each pair will have to act out a scene of a story and do a project on it. This counts as thirty percent of your Literature grade. The pair must be one girl and one boy." She looked up expectantly at the class, and cheers came from the class.

"Natsu-sama! Pair with me! I will do everything!" One girl yelled, turning her head to the back.

"Elfman-sama, be a MAN and pair with me!" Another yelled.

"Juvia-sama! I love to work with that gorgeous body of yours-"

"LEVY-SAMA! I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU-"

"CLASS! ATTENTION! ATTENTION!" Laki yelled at the top of her lungs. "It's not of free will. It's by luck. The girls will pick their partners, and the boys will pick the scenes. Girls, put your hand inside this box to get the name of the one you are working with. After everyone has a partner, the boys will pick the scene via the same format. No changing or backing out."

The whole class started murmuring at once. For once, they can actually have a chance to pair up with the Elites. And one more lucky girl to pair with Gray! They were looking forward to this!

"Lisanna. If you please." Lisanna's heart thumped wildly as she approached the box. _What if I get one of those irritating boys name? What if I get the names of Gajeel-san or… Natsu-san?!_ She placed her left hand cautiously into the box.

_Elfman-nii-san or Lyon!_

_Elfman-nii-san or Lyon!_

_Elfman-nii-san or Lyon!_

Her hands wavered over the papers, and she picked one after a moment's thought.

Every guys' heart was racing wildly. Who would be the lucky guy to pair up with the adorable Lisanna of Elite 2? Lisanna carefully lifted the paper out from the box and slowly unscrolled it.

_Please! Lyon or Elfman-nii-san!_

Natsu Dragneel

Lisanna stared at the paper in shock. No way! How can it be?! This was not possible!

"N-Na-Natsu Dragneel-san…" She choked in frozen horror. Her heart raced like mad and pink flushed her cheeks. There was two reason why she could not, and should not pair with him.

Reason one: He was a member of Elite 1

Reason two: Lisanna had a huge crush on him!

Every one stared in horror at the Elites. Natsu and Lisanna? How would they get anything done?! This was a total pig-can-fly, sun-rise-up-from-the-west moment. The loud and obnoxious with the clever and quiet.

"Me?!" Realisation dawned on him as he suddenly sat up abruptly from his slouching position, a deep frown on his face. _Lisanna? From Elite 2?!No way! I wanted to pair with Lucy!_

"Him?!" Everyone echoed incredously.

"Yes, you, Natsu-san…" Lisanna continued with a small voice.

"Next! Juvia!" Juvia glanced at Lisanna's horrified face. Poor Lisanna! She hoped that she wouldn't end up in the same state as her. _It would be great if the person was Lyon or Elfman… or even… Gray-sama! _Juvia's eyes lit up with that thought and started bouncing toward the teacher, perkier than usual. She threw her hand into the box and grasped a paper without any pause.

_Gray-sama! Juvia is coming! _Juvia scrolled open her paper excitedly, and it was obvious that that her face faltered.

Lyon Bastier

"Lyon! Juvia is partnering with Lyon!" Juvia gave a weak smile, not wanting Lyon to think that she did not want to partner with him.

"Yes!" Lyon threw a punch into the air, a huge smile plastered on his face. "I mean… yeah sure. Of course…" Lyon slowly put his hand down as he realised what he did. That was so not his style. _Juvia and I… is this fate?!_

"Levy! Next!"

"Hai!" Levy stood up, startled.

"Oi shorty. If you don't pick me, you're dead." Gajeel grabbed her hand and warned her.

Levy gave him an irritated look and shook her head in annoyance. She strode up towards the teacher's table and placed her hand into the box. The petite girl smiled as she threw grabbed a piece of paper. _I have a good feeling about this…_

Gajeel Redfox

Her smile widened as she called out Gajeel's name.

"Gajeel-ahh. Don't slack alright?" She hinted and walked back to her seat, happy with her partner.

Lucy's heart leaped again. Natsu, and now Gajeel? There was no one else not despicable that she could partner with now.

"Lucy!" Lucy tossed her hair slightly, acting like she wasn't affected by the turn of events, trying to keep up with her image. She walked at her usual pace and stopped at the box. Her hand approached the box slowly like a rabbit entering a tiger's den. Her hand flew pass all the papers on the top and she grabbed at random. _What's the worst that could happen now? There is nothing worser than partnering a total love struck classmate._

Lucy Heartphilla, completely wrong! In fact, it's about to get a lot worst…

Lucy's heart almost stopped when she read the name.

She gave a what-the-heck look at the paper, turning it three hundred and sixty degrees in case she read the words wrongly, and that it was just the trick of the light. In the end…

"Him?! Seriously?!" With her left hand holding the paper, her right hand pointed to the unfortuante partner.

_Why is it him? WHY?!_ She winced at the scary prospect.

"ME?! Are you sure you read correctly?!" A loud voice shouted.

"It's not my fault that you are here in this school!" Lucy screamed back. She turned towards Laki, only to be faced with a hand, indicating no change. _If only if was a guy teacher… I would have totally gotten a second time to choose! _With a sigh, Lucy stormed towards her partner, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Flirt with her. Seduce her. Get her to give you another chance to swap partners." Lucy grimaced and shot him a look.

"What?"

"All teachers here are cheap. Try it."

Without a second push, he pushed his chair back and walked towards Laki.

"Laki-sensei, has anyone told you how cute you are with that sweet face of yours?" He leaned against the teachers table and purred.

Laki looked astounded and stared at him. Then her face showed comprehension and she grinned.

"Fat chance, no use trying to flirt with me, Gray."

**Happy: YOU HAD UNIMPORTANT PEOPLE IN YOUR STORY. WHERE AM I?!  
Sapphi: Isn't that the reason why I had this little section down here?  
Mira: Ara, ara. Ohyeah. I don't see any of my lines here.  
Lyon: That proves that you are unimportant, Mira. Even a Lamia Scale has more lines than you.  
Sapphi: Why are you all like Elite 1?!  
Lisanna: Yeah! Give our author a break!  
Laxus: You are just happy cause she made you pair with Natsu in the story.  
Juvia: Laxus-san and Frieed-san has no lines. O.o  
Frieed: Do you really have to say that?  
Elfman: EVERYONE, BE A MAN AND STOP FIGHTING FOR LINES!  
Ultear: He is happy because he is mentioned like me.  
Sapphi: Stop it! That's not the point. The point is that this is a Graylu story! GRAY AND LUCY! Honestly! Why do you people not get it?!  
Happy: Ohh…. Sapphi-san is getting anggggggry!  
Sapphi: Quit rolling your tougue like that!  
Happy: Saphhi-san wishhhhhhhhhhhes everyyyyyyyone to follllllllllllllllllllllllll low and reeeeeeeeeeviiiiiiiewwwww, and she apologissssssssssses for her OOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Everyone: STOP IT!  
Sapphi: There are only to OOs in OOC-ness. I apologise. Happy is an uneducated cat. What he meant was that I hope everyone would continuing following the story and review! Also. I apologise for the OOC-ness and mistakes I made. All of you can ask me any questions or tell me about the mistakes and major OOC-ness. Love y'all, please review, and ciao! **


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really for not uploading any chapters for such a long time! I think I was too busy, but anyhow, it's the HOLIDAYS! It means faster uploads! (Hears cheers all around). Btw, the labyrinth episode of FAIRYTAIL. DID YOU SEE GRAY AND LUCY HOLDING HANDS TO PREVENT EACH OTHER FROM FALLING?! AWHHH! Crazed shipper here, don't mind me.

Now to reply my awesome readers

**Guest 10/2/12: **It's to make them grow "closer", although the two of them doesn't see it that way ;)

**Yurippeloving**: Don't mention it! I reply to all my reviewers, I hope I won't disappoint you in the further chappies ;)

**SakuraKiss444**: Pairing actions? You will get some in this chapter :

**Guest Jazzymin**: Thanks! –Pops champagne at this praise- Would you want some? Hehehe

**MissLucyFullbuster**: I love that pen name. Lucy Fullbuster? Kyahhh!

**Guest 10/5/12**: I will definitely write more, I have too many ideas for this story

**Animaniac:** I love Graylu too! Does that make us sisters?

**MikuHatsune:** Nali is such a cute couple; I'm planning a touching part for them!

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own anything, I'm not that awesome!_

Jellal stared at the piece of paper he had just unravelled. Erza Scarlett, president of FTA Student Council, passing notes in class? Wow. There has to be a first for everything.

_You are really going to accompany Lucy today? -Erza._

Jellal turned his sideways and glanced at Erza, who was sitting straight up and looking at the whiteboard while copying notes down, acting like Miss Perfect Role Model. Hard to believe she actually passed a note, or had even given a thought about passing notes in class. Had some annoying student passed the note instead? Impossible, since he could recognise Erza's handwriting. He grinned, and then wrote back.

Erza Scarlett was in a mess. On the outside, she looked like herself, Miss Perfect Role Model, or Miss PRM, as Jellal liked to call her. On the inside, she was a wreck. Her thoughts were only wrapped around one thing. _Jellal offered to accompany Lucy to go to the Bastier house, and Lucy said yes!_

**Flashback**

"_Romeo and Juliet! Of all things he had to pick. Out of 17 different Shakespeare stories to pick from, he picked Romeo and Juliet!" Lucy grumbled as she sunk into the seat. She crossed her arms and sulked. _

_The 8 of them were at the café, wait, their café, a few blocks away from the school. Under the courtesy of their parents, this Café FaireLite, was completely theirs to manage._

"_Hey, it's not just you. I'm paired up with Lisanna! That story I chose… what was it… yeah! Much something… Yeah! Much Ado About Nothing. Whatever that story is about…" Natsu complained. _

_The four upperclassmen stared at Levy and Gajeel, hoping for an answer to what Lucy and Natsu was ranting about._

_Lucy had been rattling on and on about partnering with Gray and doing Romeo and Juliet and whatnot, and the four upperclassmen hadn't a clue what on earth she was talking about._

"_Project. Lucy got paired with Gray, Natsu got paired with Lisanna." Gajeel deadpanned._

"_Wait. An Elite 1 and Elite 2 member got paired together? Who's the teacher?" Erza questioned. Which teacher would be that stupid to pair two enemies up?_

"_Laki. You know, purple hair, fierce, teaches literature." Levy stated._

"_Seriously, she is horrible. I'm meeting up with Gray. After school tomorrow at his house. The Bastier's house." Lucy groaned at the thought. _

"_You mean Ultear and Lyon will be there?" Cana asked, gulping down the cup of coke in her hands._

"_Turns out they are cousins." Loke chimed in. "Unfortunately, I'm unable to accompany my dear sister tomorrow, just in case the three of them bullies her. I have to handle the Astronomy Club." He threw an arm around his sister in an attempt to comfort her._

"_Alright, I'll go with her. How does that sound, Lu?" Jellal, who has been quiet till then, offered. _

"_Really?! I would appreciate that!" Lucy beamed suddenly, her eyes bright at the thought of not being alone tomorrow._

**End Of Flashback**

Erza sighed quietly. Why did Jellal offer to go with her? Her reasonable self stated that Jellal did it because he was just being protective of Lucy, weren't they a group together? Protect each other, help each other…

But the thought of Jellal and Lucy together does not go well in her mind. _Wonder why… _Erza was confused in why she felt so uncomfortable at this fact. They were all nakamas after all. So why did she feel so angry with Lucy? She was like one of her sisters and Erza should feel happy that Lucy was safe. Erza was utterly confused with her feelings, and she even wrote a note to Jellal. What was wrong with her?

"Ow…" She rubbed her head and saw a crumpled piece of paper fall onto her lap. She uncrumpled it and read it.

_Of course, since Loke is unavailable, I have to look after her. –Jellal_

"Ms Scarlett. Mr Fernandas. I saw that. Are the two of you passing notes in class? Detention after school!" The teacher in front barked at them. He strode up and snatched away the paper, crumpling it up.

_Dentention?! Wait. What? I never had detention in my life before. This was going to go down on my permanent record! _Erza gasped in horror, oblivious to the snickers from Ultear and Laxus.

"Sensei! I…I…" Erza protested.

"No arguments Ms Scarlett. Even if you are the President of Student Council, I will not let this slide." He silenced the pitiful redhead. Erza nodded slightly and sat back down onto her chair. Today wasn't a really one of her best days.

But if that's the case… Jellal won't be able to accompany Lucy to the Bastiers. Somehow or other, Erza was slightly cheered by that...

_-__xxxxXXXxxxx-_

_Why is Kami-san doing this to me? Why? Why?! _Lucy sighed as she approached the Baster's house slowly.

She had just received the text from Jellal a few minutes ago.

_Sorry, I have detention with Erza._

Firstly, that meant that he would be unable to accompany him

Secondly, wait. Wha~t? Erza? Jellal? Dentention(?!) The words did not go well with her. Erza, Jellal and detention did not exist in a sentence.

Finally, Lucy mustered her courage and rang the doorbell.

Almost immediately, a maid opened the door and bowed to her. Lucy just nodded at her.

"I am meeting Fullbuster." She told the maid.

"Fullbuster-sama? But he has not returned from school yet…" The maid stammered. "Why don't you follow me in first?"

She led Lucy into the huge living room. One word, posh. The living room had a plush, red couch and a huge 46-inch smart TV stuck on the wall. Between the TV and the couch, there was a glass table, and in the middle of the table, there was a vase filled with elegant flowers. The room emitted a pretty scent and there was chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The floor was carpeted grey and the walls were a flawless white in colour. The whole room had the touches of elegance.

Lucy sat on the red couch, surprised by its comfy-ness. Just then, Lyon came down the stairs, buttoning up his checked shirt, preparing to go to Juvia's house, and saw Lucy.

"Oi, Heartphilla." He called out.

"Bastier." Lucy called back. The two of them eyed each other warily.

"Remember. My house, my stuff, don't touch anything, and get out of here as soon as your business with Gray is done." Lyon snapped and walked out of the door.

"Whateve…" The front door closed before she even completed her sentence. Lucy sighed again and crossed her arms, sitting down again.

_-xxxxXXXxxxx-_

"No, yes, yes Mira-nee, I will be fine..." Lisanna replied to her sister. Mira had been calling her every five minutes from the school, and had even asked Frieed to walk her to Natsu's house. Talk about overprotective!

"Mira again?" Frieed looked over as Lisanna ended the call. "That's like the third time she called today."

"I know. It's annoying." Lisanna continued playing with her phone, tempted to shut it off. By doing that, Mira would be unable to continue "harassing" her every five minutes, but if so, she would certainly drag Ultear and Laxus to Natsu's house, break the door open, and run in screaming "Lisanna" at the top of their lungs until she appeared in front of them. _It's not like Natsu's dangerous, he's just from the other Elite. We were close when we were in freshman year but now…_

"She's just being protective, what a great sister she is." Frieed droned on.

"Yeah right Frieed, you're just too in love with her." Lisanna teased playfully. That love-struck couple was the talk of the school. The perfect couple. Rumours have it that next year the two of them would become prom queen and king.

The two of them continued joking around until they reached Natsu's house.

"Alright… good luck then, I guess? If anything happens, call me." Frieed gave Lisanna a smile and walked off. He didn't want to see that pink-headed idiot even after school.

She waved a bye, and stood outside Natsu's house alone. _Deep breathes Lisanna, you can do this! He is just an old best friend that became enemy in a short time of one year… that you have a crush on._

Lisanna took another deep breathe and knocked on the door gently.

"Lisanna…what are you… Hi Lisanna." Igneel greeted Lisanna, he certainly have not seen her in a long time, Lisanna looked no different than she did one year before.

"Hi Dragneel-san." Lisanna bowed deeply before asking him where Natsu was.

"He is in his room, please just go ahead up. You know the way, don't you?" Igneel pointed upwards the stairs.

"Dad. Don't just let people in just like that." Natsu snapped as he walked down the stairs. "We are doing the project-" He hissed, "in the living room."

Natsu then walked to the living room without waiting for Lisanna. Lisanna stared at the floor; this was going to be a long day. She walked slowly to the living room, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Natsu-san…"Lisanna started to say, "Why…" …_are you_ _like this? Weren't we best friends before? "_…are we doing this in the living room?"

Natsu's face hardened. "For me to be in the same room as you, other than in school? No thanks." He glowered at her. "Let's just get this over and done with! I've already started writing the script. You can make the report." He ignored her afterwards and started doing his own things.

"Alright." Lisanna nodded carefully and read the scene Natsu had chosen for them.

_Much Ado About Nothing. Scene:__Claudio humiliates Hero by accusing her of lechery on the day of their wedding and abandoning her at the altar._

_What a fitting scene. A reckless Natsu yelling at a timid me of lechery. We don't even have to write a script. We can just improvise. _Lisanna thought quietly to herself as she started on her report.

_-xxxxXXXxxxx-_

"Yes, she's a blueheaded hottie with a figure to die for." Gray laughed as he described Juvia to his Blue Pegasus seniors.

"Gray, falling in love too quickly?" Hibiki teased as they walked up the Bastier's house.

"No, of course not! It's just that she's hot." Gray defended himself. One of the top Blue Pegasus's flirts, okay, maybe ex-Blue Pegasus flirt, falling in love? No such thing. Gray wasn't the type of guy to stay committed at all.

He opened the door to his house and the first thing he saw was an unfortunate maid being scolded by a blonde…-shit! He had a project to do with that Blonde Bitch today.

"Ahem…Who's this new girl? Well done, Gray, second day of school and a girl is at your house waiting for you. She's cute; lend her to me for awhile." Hibiki elbowed Ren and Gray, leaving Gray stare at him. _Cute? When has his taste gotten that low to hit on such an ugly girl? _Gray folded his arms, witnessing the scene in front of him. Much as it was disgusting, he hasn't seen his senior in action for a while.

He approached Lucy, who was asking the maid to "Get Fullbuster and his big ego here now or else…"

"Hello gorgeous. Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?" Hibiki gave Lucy a suave smile and threw a hand around her hips, and pulled her closer to him.

"What?" Lucy tensed up for a moment, her body frigid against his touch as he tried to push him away.

"The name is Hibiki, and by the way, is there an airport nearby? Or is that just my heart taking off?"

"I'm Lucy Heartphilla, but don't try those cheesy lines on me. I had enough of them." Lucy snapped as she pushed him off. _What the hell is going on?! A personality clone of Fullbuster? _

"I'm sorry about that, but would you touch my hand so I could tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?" Hibiki continued, faltered by her coldness.

"Those lines are a cliché, seriously. You could do better than that." Lucy replied sarcastically. "And after saying that, Hibiki-san, you can scram, create some original pickup lines, and try again." Lucy smiled sweetly at him, then walked off.

"Damn that Fullbuster…" She muttered.

"Talking about me again? You really miss me too much." Gray folded his arms and glared at the blonde.

"No I-kyaaaa! Pervert!" She shrieked and turned away, covering her face in a horrified manner.

"What the…" Gray looked down at himself, and hurriedly threw a shirt on.

"My apologies, princess. Gray strips every five minutes, you just have to get used to it." Hibiki smiled again, and covered Lucy's eyes away from Gray's body.

"Hey!" Lucy jerked away from Hibiki. "Only my brother calls me princess."

"Well, you really are a princess…" He offered.

Lucy sighed again. This was going to be a long day.

_-xxxxXXXxxxx-_

Natsu "I, myself, oppose to this wedding! Did you really think I did not know you were cheating on me? How could you when I love you so much?"

Lisanna_: _"What are you talking about?"

Natsu:_ "_You were two-timing me weren't you? You were in bed with Borachio a few nights ago! I saw you! We saw you. Don Pedro, Don Jon and I! You bitch! You cheater! You are so dirty and so cheap_!"_

Lisanna(shocked): "Borachio and I? No such thing happened!"

Natsu(angered): "You still dared lie to me? I believe my own eyes! You committed lechery! You bedded with him, and now you have the guts to marryme? I will not allow this! To marry such a cheap, dirty, two-timing bitch is an insult to my status!"

He slapped Lisanna in the face suddenly. A tight, loud slap.

"Na…Natsu? That wasn't in the script…" Lisanna stared at Natsu with shocking eyes. The man she loved since last year had slapped her in the face. Tears streamed down from Lisanna's face, not from the pain of the slap, but as she realised something. Natsu. Hated. Her. She clenched her fist tightly. She had enough of all this. He had been treating her rudely, treating her like air, and ordering her around like a slave. And she had enough.

"Why?! Why are you doing this to me? I was your best friend! We used to be so close! We used to talk together, laugh together, you tell me your problems and I tell you mine! Just because of the Elites… because of them you changed! You stopped talking to me and started treating me like a mortal enemy! Elites, Elites, Elites! You don't acknowledge my presence in school? Fine! But even outside, where none of them are in sight! You treat me like I was borne to be your enemy, like we never, was friends before! Why? What happen…?" Lisanna faltered off and ran out of Natsu's house, as her tears continued flowing down her face.

_Damn you Natsu! Go away to hell! I wished I've never met you! I HATE YOU! _

Igneel's face was in shock. Lisanna's outburst had shocked the entire household. Quiet, sweet Lisanna, he could hear her from his office upstairs. Maybe it's time to go have a talk with his boy… He got up slowly from his chair and walked out of the office, but when he got down the stairs, he only saw a flash of pink hair running out the door.

"Lisanna!"

**Happy: It's NaLi moments! Yay! –CLAPS HANDS-  
Sapphi: And I finally included everyone from Elite 1 in the story!  
Natsu: How could you make Lisanna so angry at me? T.T  
Gray: And what's Hibiki doing, hitting on Lucy?  
Saphhi: I have my reasons. Besides, I'm the author.  
Loke: So, I still get to talk to call Lucy princess in this story? Great!  
Jellal: Finally some Erza and me moments! 3.3  
Sapphi: You boys sure have tons of complains. What next? Did I make the girls OOC-ness too much?  
Erza: Nope, I'm thankful for this chapter. No complains today!  
Cana: Well, at least I have a line.  
Sapphi: Finally, somebody appreciates a chapter! Oh and btw, my dear reviewers! My summary for the story seems totally off! Can anyone help me to think of a better summary? Review below ****  
Levy: Could I help? Since I'm such a bookworm.  
Lucy: Me too. Wonder whats going to happen in the next chapter?  
Sapphi: You will see! No sneak peeks! Review and love the story, minna-san! I love all of you **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! Kill me! Seriously I deserve it. I'm the most horrible person of the earth! I haven't written for like ages. Its like, I keeping all the suspense from you people! I'm not dead yet! –Waves the chapter in front of all you- Please continue supporting this story even thou it looks dead. Its not! XD **

**Okay so review timeee!**

**EatOreosWithChopstick:** You can seriously eat oreos with chopsticks? Not possible for me XD Thanks for reviewing the story

**SakuraKiss444:** Hahahaha Nali is awesome they are like freaking cute 3

**Guest SaraMisra1**: Chapter 4 was a dramatic chapter if I do say so myself! Hehehe

**Yurippeloving:** Updating in progress, please don't kill me! XD

**Otakuchips:** Wow that's a lot of comments there :p And anyway, when did I say Juvia was a Strauss? I read my chapters and it doesn't say so anywhere? If it did I must be blind XD Would be grateful if you pointed it out. As for Ultear being a Bastier… well saves all the trouble from all that she adopted and blah blah blah… Lets assume she's a Bastier in my story. Hehehe. I might consider an ElfEver since I included Frieed in there… Probably make Bixlow some random dude later on in the story then O.o And Happy's a cat! A talking cat! The possibility of him in my story is abit… Hahaha you get it don't you? Thanks for your reviews!

**youshouldntneedtoknow:** Hahaha that's a word every writer wants to hear on their stories~

**1fairytaillover:** Natsu is just being reckless again XP

**Grayluisawesome:** Slow and steady~ Slow and steady. Hahahaa

**Guest huhu:** Yeah Nali fans are alive!

**gralu4ever:** You didn't expect soon to be 5 long months didya? Apologies! XD

**strawhat1227:** Loki's mine that is why he is single. Mwahahahahha he is really awesome

** :** Thanks for reviewing! I thought this idea wasn't that bad too but it actually shows an un-united Fairytail? Omg I found a flaw in my storyline OuO

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairytail, if I did it would be Graylu arcs every season 3

**Let's rock on with da story ;)**

_-xxxxXXXxxxx-_

_Damn it, damn it! Where's Lisanna?! __Natsu swore under the heavy rainstorm, head turning from left to right, back to front. __I shouldn't have done that! I…__ he clenched his hands together into a ball as the scene of him slapping Lisanna on the face played before him again. _

_"Screw this!" He growled as he punched a nearby tree. _

_Thunder crackled loudly above him. He breathed in and out heavily, panting desperately wishing that Lisanna would just appear in front of him. _

_Lighting zigzagged across the sky…_

_**Flashback**_

_"Sure Natsu, you can go get Lisanna here as well, she was included in our top 4 too." Erza beamed at him after telling him that he had been one of the chosen ones into Elite 1's group. Natsu grinned back from ear to ear, it was a honour, a dream come true! He couldn't wait to tell this news to Lisanna! The Elite 1 had also decided to include Lisanna in, as long as they could find her._

_Natsu ran down the hallway searching fervently for Lisanna. He turned the corner, and skidded into a stop._

_"So Lisanna, Juvia, Lyon and Elfman, now that you four have become the chosen one's of Elite 2, you need to bear in mind some "rules" and "policies". Never break them. Now raise your right hand up." Ultear leaded them and all four raised their hands in unison. _

_"I…"_

_"I…" The four chimed together_

_"Ultear Bastier"_

"_Lyon Bastier"_

"_Elfman Strauss"_

"_Lisanna Strauss"_

"_Juvia Lockser" _

"_Promise to never…"_

"_Promise to never…"_

"_Be friends with people from Elite 1…"_

"_Be friends with people from Elite 1…"_

"_To never talk to them unless necessary…"_

"_To never talk to them unless necessary…"_

"_Blocking out all forms of contact with them…"_

"_Blocking out all forms of contact with them..."_

"_And never, ever be involved in a relationship with them."_

"And never, ever be involved in a relationship with them."

"_If I break these rules…"_

"_If I break these rules…"_

"_I will leave Elite 2 without asking for repentance."_

"_I will leave Elite 2 without asking for repentance."_

"_As honorary members of Elite 2…."_

"_As honorary members of Elite 2…"_

"_I hereby swear."_

"_I hereby swear." The last sentence echoed with power around the corridors. It was an oath taken with pride and with honor._

"_So… Lisanna. I heard that Natsu made it into Elite 1. You know what this means don't you?" Laxus added in afterwards. Lisanna turned her head at him, face crumpled into shock and horror. _

_Natsu peered from behind his hiding place, hoping and praying that Lisanna wouldn't say the words he thought would never come out from her mouth._

"_I… I understand this Laxus-senpai. I will stop all contact with Natsu, starting from this moment now." Lisanna said, voice full of determination. He will surely understand if I find a chance to tell him about it… Lisanna thought to herself, planning to find him after school and talk to him about it._

_Without knowing this, Natsu crumpled onto the ground in shock. How could she… FINE! If that's the case, I will also never talk to her again! The same rules applies in Elite 1 too. Whatever! _

**End of flashback**

Her overwhelming betrayal of their friendship slapped him hardly in the face for a few weeks. She wanted to be popular? Fine, two can play the game. Eventually, he stopped caring, why should he? She was the one that said those words, "Stop all contact with Natsu." He was simply helping her with this task by plainly ignoring her. But when he saw her again today, the memories of her coming to his house flooded back to him and his anger came back again. Now he knew he went too far. _I need to apologise…_

"LISANNA!" He yelled out loudly…

_-xxxxXXXxxxx-_

"Screw this! It's raining!" Lucy grumbled as the irritating pouring rain started right after she left the Bastier's house. She didn't have an umbrella, she didn't have a raincoat… and furthermore…

Thunder crackled loudly above her.

"KYAAAA!" Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, her hand covering her ears. Why a thunderstorm now… She froze in position, not daring to move. _Please stop this rain… please… _she thought to herself.

This time thunder crackled above her again, even more loudly than ever.

She screamed again and bent down, head in between her knees.

_Please just let it stop… _She begged desperately. A thunderstorm could reduce her into a state like this, trembling, screaming and frightened to death.

"Hahaha, and then her face crumpled into shock, ultimate cuteness!" Hibiki smirked as he walked down the pathway with Gray behind him, each of them holding an umbrella…

"How do you find that cute? She's actually kind of a bit…" Gray's voice trailed off as he saw the trembling figure next to the pathway he was standing on. _Isn't that the blonde bitch? But didn't she leave not long ago? _He raised an eyebrow, and was tempted to just walk away.

"Gray, hurry up!" Hibiki called from the front. "Ren's waiting for us!"

Gray looked at the sight beside him, then he looked at Hibiki and sighed. _I can't leave her alone like this no matter how much I hate her…_

"Go ahead first Hibiki-senpai!" He replied back and rolled his eyes. _Why am I doing this…_

He lifted the umbrella from his head over Lucy's head.

"Oi…" He muttered. However she did not reply, still quivering furiously.

"Oiii you!" He spoke a little louder, sighing afterwards… _why am I even bothering myself with this girl…_

Thunder crashed across the sky.

"Kyaaaaa!" A high-pitched voice rang through the air.

_So she's afraid of thunderstorms…_

Unable to take it anymore, he crouched down beside him and poked her slightly.

"Ahemm… Blond- Lucy?" He asked softly…

"Yes…?" A soft reply came back.

"Are you okay?" _Stupid question Gray… very very stupid._ He mentally facepalmed himself.

"Just leave me alon- Kyaaaaa!"

_How can I just leave her alone like this? I mean, even as much as I hate her, I wouldn't leave her alone like this…_

"I'm not leaving yet Lucy… Don't be scared?" Years of practicing how to flirt trained him in approaching girls in many ways, but he never had this sort of scenario before. She was seriously one of a kind.

_Just leave me alone baka… why can't you just leave me alone! Are you laughing at my pathetic self? Just go away! _Lucy pleaded silently, the two of them were enemies, how could this happen?

"Hey, if I leave you like this, it isn't really gentlemanly of me too… How can I be the most awesome guy in Fairy Tail High if I abandon you like this huh?" He smiled, a joking tone hinted on his voice.

"…Will never win Loki-niisan…"

Gray sighed again… this is getting nowhere!

"Look, now I just want to get you home, you would really get a cold in this rate. What if you pass the virus to me tomorrow in school? No thankyou for that!" He joked again, hoping for some response…

"Leave me alone! I said that!" Lucy finally looked up at him and yelled…

_Seriously? That's what I get for trying to help? She is really unbelievable…_

"No can do. In fact, I plan on getting you home! Since I'm that egoistic cocky bastard that plans on doing what he wants, you can't stop me!" And with that, he stood up and carried Lucy princess-style.

"Wait I…"

"Would it kill you to shut up? Oh yeah, hold the umbrella!" He jammed the umbrella into her hands and walked down the path.

"Put me downnnnn!" Lucy squealed and squirmed.

"Really? You want me to drop you?" He teased and loosen his grip on her.

"Kyaaaa! No no no!" She shook her head in horror and without realizing, threw her arms around his neck tightly.

The umbrella that she was supposed to be holding dropped onto the ground, but none of them noticed. _What a good way for revenge_, Gray laughed and after every few strides he taken, purposely loosen his grip to see her shocked and scared face.

"Stop that!" She laughed to hide her shock and scare. He shook his head and stuck out his tongue at her.

_She's so light…. _

_He feels so warm…_

In the midst of their playing, the thunderstorm turned into a slight drizzle, and the sun shone a little.

"That's a pretty rainbow…" Lucy smiled as she pointed up at the rainbow in the sky.

"Oh really?" Gray looked up at the sky. _Pretty… But not as pretty as you… Wait? WHAT DID I JUST THINK OF? _In his shock he totally loosen his grip and dropped Lucy down.

"I can't believe you did that! I knew there was something up your sleeve when you treated me so nicely! Grape juice yesterday, muddy water today? Eu asshole!" Lucy screeched at him, turned down the path and stalked off.

_-xxxxXXXxxxx-_

_"Lisanna… I finally found you." _

_-xxxxXXXxxxx-_

**And that's it! The end of chapter five when I only mentioned a few people. OMG Don't kill me yet it's the freaking NaLi arc okay! Nali arc plus slow and steady GrayLu :P GrayLu must be mentioned in every chapter! Okay so next chapter will be Nali-fied and Graylu-fied again. HAHAHA~ Read and review okay? Bye!**


End file.
